Parents
by xBenou
Summary: Fudou a tendance à se laisser aller quand il a bu un peu plus que de raison. Hakuryuu est curieux et pose des questions. Haruya veut juste que ce qui lui sert de mari vienne se coucher.


Cet OS est à la base très vieux. Il doit dater de 2016, quelque chose comme ca. Je suis retombée dessus récemment et ayant la furieuse envie d'écrire à nouveau sur ce fandom, je l'ai remis au goût du jour (non parce que mon style d'écriture en 2016 laissait franchement à désirer…) j'en ai profité pour rajouter un peu de Fudou/Nagumo, parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver adorable. Cet OS est pas mal Fudou-centric, avec un peu d'Hakuryuu dedans. Je trouve le concept de Fudou en tant que coach absolument excellent et vraiment sous-exploité dans l'anime, donc attendez vous a pas mal d'écrits de ma part sur cet aspect là du personnage qu'on nous montre vraiment pas assez.

C'est qu'au fond il est tendre notre petit Fudou ! Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Des pas résonnaient dans les rues sombres et désertes d'Inazuma Town. Le bruit se stoppa quand la tête brune rentra dans le bâtiment privé d'une certaine équipe de foot, Résistance Japan.

Fudou Akio, car c'était le nom de l'adulte brun, était le coach de cette même équipe. Aussi surprenant soit il, lui qui détestait les enfants. Lui même ne s'était jamais vu en tant qu'entraineur, mais l'occasion s'était présentée et Fudou n'avait pas refusé.

Un soupire traversa ses lèvres sèches par l'alcool ; il savait qu'il avait trop bu, mais avec Endou et les autres, impossible de ne pas rentrer chez soi un tant soit peu soûl. En plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous été réunis. Même les gamins maintenant adultes du Sun Garden étaient venus, et Fudou laissa s'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela à quel point cela avait fait plaisir a son compagnon de passer la soirée avec ceux avec qui il avait grandit. D'ailleurs, Haruya était toujours à la soirée et passerait sans doute le chercher avant de rentrer chez eux. Fudou était simplement parti plus tôt pour ne pas continuer son concours d'alcool avec Tobitaka (qu'il gagnait, évidemment). Ses jambes réussirent à le porter jusque dans la cuisine, où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise après s'être servi un verre d'eau.

\- Coach Fudou ? _Appela doucement une voix._

L'adulte releva la tête, cherchant des yeux la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il remarqua rapidement la touffe blanche de l'adolescent, et ses mèches violettes retombant sur ses épaules, n'étant pour une fois pas rattaché en une couette basse.

\- Hakuryuu tu devrais dormir, y'a entraînement demain.

\- Je n'y arrive pas,_ répondit le plus jeune en s'asseyant aux côtés de son entraîneur._

Entraîneur qui soupira, venant faire couler l'eau dans sa gorge brûlante. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il détestait les enfants. Même pas foutu de le laisser tranquille alors qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'esprit clair-

\- Fudou-san ? Appela Hakuryuu. Ça fait quoi d'avoir des parents ?

\- … pardon ?

Fudou cligna des yeux, se demandant si il avait mal entendu.

\- Ça fait quoi d'avoir des parents ? _Répéta l'adolescent._ Je suis orphelin, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai été dans un orphelinat avant d'être enlevé par le Fifth Sector, _rajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son entraîneur._

\- Heh.. des parents hein ?

Des parents.

Fudou prit le verre entre ses mains, regardant l'ondulation de l'eau. Il joua avec la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Il se demanda s'il était bien placé pour répondre à une telle question. Relevant le regard vers le capitaine de l'équipe dont il avait la charge, un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après tout quel mal y avait-il à parler avec l'adolescent ?

Il y'a un bruit sourd d'un objet qu'on lance.

Le bruit des cris graves et aigus.

Il se souvient qu'il était terrifié, qu'il se réfugiait sous sa couette quand son corps subissait les spasmes incontrôlables de ses sanglots.

Akagami Akio avait cinq petites années lorsqu'il avait vu son père passer le seuil de leur porte. Lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme détruire leur famille, détruire la femme qu'était sa mère. Même du haut de ses vingt cinq ans, Akio se souvenait de ce maudit jour. Sa mère pleurait dans le salon alors que lui, enfant, était posté à la porte d'entrée. Il venait de voir son père partir sans se retourner, sans réellement comprendre la signification de son départ.

"_Akio promets moi de ne pas devenir comme ton père ! Grandit et deviens fort d'accord, fort et ne laisse personne te contrôler !_"

Les mots désespérés de cette femme traversa son coeur d'enfant.

Akio changea son nom pour celui de sa mère.

_Fudou Akio était né._

Son père était parti de leurs vies en fracassant leur stabilité. Il était parti en leur laissant toutes ses dettes et ne paya jamais l'argent qu'il devait à la mère du brun pour la garde de leur fils. Les deux Fudou se débrouillèrent pour suivre, mais le fils tourna mal rapidement. Akio n'était pas respectable, se battait tout le temps et était largement influençable quand il était question de devenir plus fort. Qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Il vivait pratiquement dans la pauvreté, et il voyait sa mère se démener et se ruiner la santé pour lui. Le brun s'était plus d'une fois sentit coupable. De la séparation de ses parents, des problèmes qu'il causait à sa mère. Combien de fois avait il fini en garde à vue, entre les vols, les bagarres, la drogue ?

Une partie de sa vie que Fudou préférait oublier.

Quand il atteint l'âge de ces quatorze ans, sa mère tomba malade. Leur situation financière n'était pas la meilleure et Akio ne savait pas comment prendre soin de sa mère. Il gagna de l'argent lorsque Inazuma Japan remporta le championnat mondial FFI, et cela lui permit de faire admettre sa mère dans un petit hôpital.

\- Elle risque de mourir là, connard.

\- Est ce comme ça qu'on parle à son père, Akio ?

\- Va te faire foutre. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, mais Fudou. Et un connard comme toi ne sera jamais mon père.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en était venu là. Qu'il avait à ce point piétiné son égo pour retrouver cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. Cela lui paraissait une éternité, lui qui avait tant changé en dix ans. Mais son père lui, pas du tout.

_Il avait toujours ces yeux à l'éclat de lâcheté._

Fudou avait ravalé sa fierté pour sa mère. Fudou Annalys avait besoin de traitements et ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour. L'homme en face de lui, en revanche, devait de l'argent à sa mère. Il pouvait lui payer son traitement.

-Elle.. elle va mourir si on ne fait rien.

Sa voix craquait et il détestait ça.

\- On a pas l'argent.. tu dois payer son traitement… s'il te plait, _s'abaissa à dire Fudou._

\- Pourquoi je lui payerais quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu nous as déjà tout pris, et tu lui dois de l'argent ! On peut pas la laisser mourir ! Elle.. elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, souffla l'adolescent. Ne m'arrache pas ma mère..

_Ne m'arrache pas ma dernière raison de vivre._

_Ne m'arrache pas tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Ne m'arrache pas ce que tu as déjà détruit._

_Ne m'arrache pas la seule source d'amour que j'ai._

_Ne m'arrache pas la seule personne qui s'inquiète pour moi.._

Lorsque l'homme qui était son père tourna les talons devant son visage désespéré, il savait qu'il avait perdu son enfance à tout jamais. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Le seul homme qui pouvait veiller sur sa mère c'était lui-même. Et il allait le faire, se promit il. Il allait protéger la seule femme dans sa vie qui avait de l'importance.

Un nouveau sourire traversa les lèvres de Fudou alors qu'il se remémorait cette partie là de son passé. Sans Nagumo Haruya, qui était aujourd'hui son mari, Fudou ne savait pas comment il aurait remonté la pente. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait placé de réels espoirs en ce qui lui servait de géniteur, et l'adolescent avait vraiment été effondré lorsqu'il lui avait une nouvelle fois tourné le dos. Il avait bien dû squatter une bonne semaine au Sun Garden - à force, il commençait à connaître tout le monde, vu le nombre de fois où il venait - et Haruya l'avait aidé à retrouver sa fougue.

Ironie du sort lorsqu'on savait que le rouge avait grandi dans un orphelinat.

Fudou lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui à cette époque.

\- Akio tout va bien mon bébé ?

\- Je vais partir maman.

\- .. eh ?

\- Je vais partir. Je vais bouger de pays en pays en Europe, je me ferais remarquer pour la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué : le foot. Je recevrai de l'argent et je payerais ton traitement tous les mois.

\- Oh mon dieu Akio, mon bébé..

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux d'Annalys, alors qu'elle serrait son fils contre elle. Son enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir le coeur brisé, était maintenant un bel homme de tout juste dix huit ans, aux cheveux brun courts, accompagnant ses yeux bleus, les mêmes que les siens.

\- Quand j'aurais assez d'argent je pourrais te payer ton opération et tu vivrais à nouveau normalement, _fit Fudou d'une voix déterminée._

Sa mère avait toujours été à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui se passait. Peu importe que Akio se retrouve toujours dans des gangs, que leurs économies ne s'écroulent, que le brun ne respectent aucune autorité, que la drogue et la nicotine ne s'infiltrèrent dans ses poumons… Annalys n'avait jamais quitté les côtés de son fils. Et ça c'était ce qui était le plus important pour Akio.

Le fait de savoir que peu importait combien il faisait de la merde, sa mère l'attendait toujours avec une étreinte chaleureuse et un sourire éclatant.

\- Ma mère s'en est sortie, _expliqua Fudou._ J'ai été remarqué par des professionnels et j'ai pu lui payer son opération.

\- Elle a l'air d'être une bonne personne.. _souffla Hakuryuu, à moitié endormi contre l'épaule de son coach._

L'adulte repensa à la question du plus jeune. "Ça fait quoi d'avoir des parents ?".

Lui même se posa la question.

_C'est chiant. C'est douloureux._ Furent ses premières réponses.

_Mais c'est essentiel._

Il ne pensait pas être la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui sans sa mère. Même si il avait toujours détesté son père, sa mère était une part importante de sa vie et il ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans elle. Il se souvint aussi quand il lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Haruya. Annalys avait toujours aimé le rouge - c'est qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup son propre fils ! - elle avait été la première au courant. Avec Suzuno, qui était le témoin d'Haruya.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain en réalisant que Hakuryuu n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Qu'il n'avait jamais pu sentir ça. L'amour parental. Un étrange sentiment de compassion le prit, et il entoura les épaules du blanc. Quelque part il lui rappelait son compagnon qui lui non plus n'avait jamais pu ressentir ca. Fudou Haruya avait connu un semblant d'amour parental pendant son enfance au Sun Garden, mais en soi cela restait assez limité. Il se souvint que le rouge avait été assez secoué plus il passait du temps avec Annalys, qui elle était franchement maternelle.

Elle avait toujours accepté Haruya, plus que comme son simple gendre, mais comme son fils également. Elle trouvait le couple étincelant ensembles, et elle ne pouvait que couvrir d'amour la personne que son fils avait choisi de partager sa vie avec.

\- C'est un sentiment doux, d'avoir des parents.. _essaya-t-il d'expliquer._

Le brun se rendit compte que le plus jeune s'était endormi contre lui et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il porta l'adolescent à sa chambre, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.

"_Lorsque tu deviens le coach d'une équipe, c'est comme avoir une ribambelle d'enfants. Tu apprends à les aimer, à connaître leurs qualités et leurs défauts par coeur, à savoir ce qu'ils aiment et ce qu'ils détestent. Plus encore, ils s'accrochent à toi et deviennent une partie de ta vie, et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu as une envie de vouloir les protéger et de les voir heureux. C'est un peu comme devenir leur parent. Je suppose que si tu ne comprends jamais ça Fudou, tu ne seras jamais un bon entraîneur._"

Le brun eut un sourire. Il se souvient qu'il avait rit au nez de Kidou quand celui ci lui avait sorti ses mots, mais ils avaient tout un sens maintenant. Il balayait la chambre d'Hakuryuu du regard, qu'il partageait avec Yukimura et Kishibe.

Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il détestait les enfants.

Mais peut être que eux, il avait bien envie de les aimer.

Et de les protéger.

Parce qu'il était Fudou Akio et qu'il connaissait la complexité de l'amour parental.

\- T'es encore là ?

Une voix masculine résonna dans les couloirs, bien qu'elle s'était fait basse pour ne pas réveiller les potentiels endormis. Fudou sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, et des lèvres qui déposaient des baisers doux dans sa nuque. Des frissons parcoururent son corps, tandis qu'il vint entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ouais, Hakuryuu ne dormait pas.

\- Qu'est qu'un gamin de son âge faisait encore debout ? _Rala Haruya._

\- On a tous connu le genre de nuit ou on avait besoin de parler…

Surprit, Haruya leva la tête pour observer Fudou. Un léger rire passa ses lèvres.

\- T'es complètement bourré Aki', aller vient on rentre.

\- J'suis pas bourré !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ca, en attendant il est presque quatre heures du mat' et notre lit m'appelle là !

Haruya ferma la porte de la chambre des trois adolescents, avant de voler un baiser au brun. Il tira son mari en dehors du bâtiment. Un frisson les parcourut en sentant l'air froid, et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur appartement qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Sur le chemin Fudou lui raconta son échange avec Hakuryuu et Haruya rit à nouveau.

\- C'est que t'es bien émotionnel quand t'es bourré !

\- Peut être, _fit il._ Hé, arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Mais c'est drôle ! Et puis, t'es mignon comme ca. C'est que t'es plutôt bien attaché à ses gosses pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les enfants !

\- Tu parles, et toi alors ? Je sais que tu entraînes les gosses du Sun Garden aussi pendant ton temps libre, pourtant t'aime pas les gosses non plus !

\- Hé, comment tu sais ca ?

Fudou le regarda avec malice, alors qu'une moue passa sur le visage du rouge.

\- C'est Fuu c'est ça ? Ce sale traitre !

Ce fut au tour du brun de rire, avant de passer la porte de leur chez eux. Ils se débarassèrent de leurs chaussures avant de monter à l'étage. Haruya se jetta sur leur lit double, content d'enfin rejoindre son petit confort. Akio ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, les deux hommes retirant leurs jeans avant de se glisser son les draps. Le rouge vint se blottir contre son mari et Akio l'entoura de ses bras. Ainsi blottit contre la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, Haruya ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Étonnamment, malgré la quantité d'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, Akio ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il caressa la touffe rouge de son compagnon, en fermant les yeux.

Ouais, sa vie était cool. Fudou était content d'avoir cru sa mère quand elle lui avait dit qu'un jour, tout s'arrangerait.


End file.
